Вся правда о Хозяине Огня!
by Mar Light
Summary: Итак, вселяющий ужас Хозяин Огня раскрывает свои секреты! Почему Озай прячет своё лицо!


Вся правда о Хозяине огня

Название: **Вся правда о Хозяине Огня**  
Фэндом: Аватар: легенда об Аанге  
Жанр: стёб и иже с ним  
Рейтинг: детский  
Персонажи: ХО  
Предупреждение: Если вас зовут Брайн Кониетцко или Майкл Данте ДиМартино, ни в коем случае не читайте этот фанфик. Иначе вы рискуете заболеть серьёзно и надолго, а оплачивать вам лечение автор фика не собирается  
Отказ от прав: не владею.

История из прошлого №1. Наказание.

- Ну всё, сейчас начнётся! – прошептала Азула, по привычке пиная Зуко.

-...?! – уставился на неё брат.

- Это чтобы ты замолчал, - Честно говоря, девица не была уверена в мотивации своего пинка, ведь главное – это процесс. И результат. – Ну всё, тихо!

Дети с неподдельным интересом уставились в щелку полюбоваться на своего папочку, представшего пред светлы очи Азулона. Тем не менее, Зуко умудрился встать так, чтобы сестре было неудобно его пинать. И каждый раз, когда Азула это делала, принц смотрел на её лицо, искажённое гримасой неподдельного страдания, и втайне злорадствовал.

- Ты огорчил меня, Озай, - начал вещать Хозяин огня.

- Но мои двое детей...

- Вот именно, двое!! Именно! Озай! Ты же умеешь считать только до двух!! И при всём этом ещё хочешь править миром. Представь, мы выиграем войну, и у тебя в подчинении окажутся три государства!! Три, Озай! Но ты же запутаешься!! Ой, что это я отвлёкся... Ну, как я и обещал, я накажу тебя, Озай. Ты – косоглазый дебил со словарным запасом в двадцать восемь слов и проблемами с устным счётом. И порой мне кажется, что ты и так слишком наказан от рождения. Но нет предела совершенству. Поэтому готовься принять свою судьбу. Отныне и вовеки ты будешь носить эти огромные очки с толстыми стёклами и широченной оправой. И потому как ты не в состоянии понять всю грандиозность сего наказания и мораль, сокрытую в нём, и наверняка попытаешься снять очки, я приказал прикрепить их к твоим ушам при помощи степлера. ВОТ ОНИ!!

Зуко: Аааааа! убегает

Озай: Какие милые! Ля-ля-ля! поворачивается, чтобы уйти

Азула: OMFG!! ОО

История из прошлого №2. Исчезновение Урсы.

Урса: Ну, милый! Ну, пожалуйста!

Озай: Не могу, петардочка моя, папа не велел!

Урса: Ну всёго один разок! Никто не узнает! Да что он тебе сделает?!

Озай: Да как я их сниму! Они же скрепками приделаны!

Урса: Зайчик – Озайчик, факел мой зажжённый, ну снимиииииииии!

Озай: Ну, ладно! Снимает; уши не позволяют. Дёргает сильнее; уши отваливаются

Урса: критически осматривает мужа Нет, с очками и впрямь было лучше. Одень обратно.

Озай: Не могу! Уши-то отпали! За что же я очки цеплять буду?!

Урса: В таком случае я уйду от тебя к царю Земляного государства!! У него есть и очки, и уши!! И ещё медведь прикольный.

Озай: Зато у меня... очешник золотой!

Урса: Хм... Всё, ухожу. Вот только с Зуко попрощаться зайду. Пока-пока!

Озай: Нет, бомба моя активированная, пиротехника моя взрывающаяся, солнышко, лапочка, не уходи!! Ведь там, в лесах царства Земли, так и рыщут вражеские грибники!

Ох, ладно! вздыхает Надо прикрепить очки обратно. И уши тоже. Кажется, где-то у меня завалялась изолента...

История из прошлого №3. Агни Кай.

Зуко нервно оглядывался по сторонам. Да, на предстоящее Агни Кай пришло поглазеть много народу. Но не это волновало юного принца. Взгляд мальчика остановился на неясном силуэте противника, едва различимом в темноте. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы уловить в образе предстоящего оппонента что-то до боли знакомое, что-то...

- Отец! – взвизгнул Зуко.

Словно откликаясь на его зов, фигура медленно начала приближаться, постепенно выходя из темноты. Настал момент, когда тень от навеса прикрывала лишь только лицо Хозяина Огня. Зуко почувствовал, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди. И дело было вовсе не в том, что принц боялся. Просто он не видел лицо своего отца с тех самых пор, как Азулон наказал его, и теперь принцу светило встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, после чего Азула три дня не ела и две недели заикалась. Тень скользнула мужчине на подбородок, плавно перескочила на нос и...

- О, БОЖЕ!! – возопил принц. Хрупкая психика юного создания была просто-напросто не готова переварить ЭТО, и юноша, потеряв опору, грохнулся на колени. Слёзы скорби сами полились из его глаз.

- И мне говорили, что я НА ПАПУ ПОХОЖ!! Неужели я – косоглазый олигофрен в огромных уродливых очках?! Нет! Не хочу! Не надо!! Глаза бы мои этого не видели!

ВШШШШШШ!

- Всё, теперь не увидишь, - ухмыльнулся Озай. – По крайней мере, левым глазом. Какой же я чуткий и понимающий отец! Ля-ля-ля!

История из будущего. Комета Созина. 

Озай: Здравствуй, Комета!

Комета: Здравствуй, Озай!

Озай: Отдай мне свою силу!

Комета: Не отдам. Ты страшный.

Озай: плачет

Аанг: Ура! Победа!!

Конец.


End file.
